


Idiot!

by pleaseloverm



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseloverm/pseuds/pleaseloverm
Summary: This takes from the episode/manga arc where Furuichi got dragged from the resort to the public pool. I.. Just wanted to put an OgaFuru twist into this





	Idiot!

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if this is too OOC because I dunno myself, I'm dumb so I only write what's inside my mind. Also this is like a two-shot I guess?
> 
> And I'm also sorry, I don't know what to do with the title, you guys can ignore that lmao

"Hey, Oga! Wait a sec!" A voice shouted. Oga clicked his tongue as he turned around. There he saw Furuichi, running hurriedly towards him. As he got near, Oga said, "What do you want?" Furuichi arrived at the delinquent, catching his breath as he does. After a while, he whined, "S-Sorry for the wait. It's just that I HAD to see the Red Tails' in swimsuit, you know? It is so hard to see them like that!! It is such a rare opportunity! Why did you just leave me hanging there?!" Oga waited until Furuichi finished. 'Damn, can he not talk about girls every time? I felt sick listening to it!' The brunette thought. "Oi." He called, looking Furuichi directly in the eyes. Furuichi froze as he made eye contact with the BoB brawler. The dead, sharp looking eyes seems to be piercing his heart. He felt scared, but at the same time, excited. Wait, scratch that, he is afraid. 

Well, he knows the consequences for making Baby Beel cry at the pool earlier, but that is for self-defense! If he had not done it, he surely would have been beaten down by those punks. Noticing that the sharp pierce looking eyes is still on him, Furuichi laughed awkwardly, "O-Oga.. Don't be like this.. You know I had to save myself from those guys..." He said, apologetic smile carved on his innocent looking face. Oga looked away, and decided to focus on Beel. "It was stupid, Furuichi! It's not you that's being electrocuted! It's me! Do you fucking realize how hurt it was?! Stupid Furuichi!" Oga snapped as both of them walk towards the Takayuki residence. Furuichi stood there, frozen. He laughed awkwardly. "Oga... You know they are the ones that did those at me during middle school? And it's not like I really needed your help! And also, I keep being beside you, haven't I? No matter how cruel you are, even when you take me back to this stupid place when I can just have my fun time at the resort! Stupid Oga!" He counters then. Oga clicked his tongue and pushed the silverette roughly to the front door of Takayuki residence. Furuichi frowned, trying to regain his balance when suddenly

Oga's lips are on his.  
Oga's....  
Lips...

"?!??!!!?" Furuichi could only give the surprised remark to its surrounding, as he couldn't do anything about the kiss. Frustrated that Furuichi didn't react anyhing into the kiss, Oga pulled away, frowning. He stared at the silverette's eyes for a few good minutes. Furuichi's the one broke the silent eye contact, "What was that kiss for, idiot!?" He retorts, looking away. Oga looked away moments after, clicking his tongue as he do so. "Idiot Furuichi." Oga mumbled, thus walks away from the confused silverette. 

"Who are you calling idiot, baka?!" 

In his room, Furuichi frowned so hard. He keep on thinking about the kiss and why is it meant for him. "Shit!" The silverette cursed when there is no answer to his question. He rubbed his temple in confusion. "Why did he kiss me? What does it even mean?" He asked himself again. Something clicked onto him, but he wanted to push that thought away so bad. He shakes his head, trying to push the thought. He shakes his head even harder when the thought didn't come off. "No...! It's not that!" Furuichi yelled in the room void of people. "I-It couldn't be that... O-Oga is j-j-jealous, right??? N-No way.." The silverette shivered at the thought. No, Oga wouldn't be jealous, no way. B-But... Isn't it good if he is?

Wait.  
Wait a minute.

This is not good at all!! Why would Oga being jealous is a good thing to HIM? God, he must've been insane. Furuichi laughed at the thought. "Y-Yeah.. That's not possible.. That wouldn't be..." He muttered to himself. Then he nodded ferociously. Oga won't be jealous for a stupid thing like this, cuz you know, he always see me fawning over the girls. So it's not possible, right? Of course!! "M-Maybe I should.." He trailed off, thinking that he should see Oga. Should he- Or he shouldn't- 

"Oh God, stop walking in circles and go talk to him already, brother!" 

Annoyed Honoka said as she passes by his brother's room. "I don't understand boys sometimes." She muttered to herself, shaking her head slightly as she said so. 

So that's that. Furuichi went to see Oga.

And he never felt this nervous in seeing Oga. Not even his first time going to Oga's home as heartrending like this. 

Furuichi took a deep, deep breath and letting it out in a big sigh. He took a step in the house, but suddenly he took a step back. He turned his body towards the readers.

"WHY IS THIS SO NERVE-WRECKING??!"

"What are you being so damn loud for, Baka-ichi?" Oga said, with a prominent scowl on his face. Baby Beel is not behind him, probably because he already slept. It is already late when Furuichi decided to come to Oga's house after all. The brunette crosses his arms and jerked his head towards the hallway of his house, "Come on in. I wanna talk to you." He said. Furuichi gulped, 'So he wants to talk to me...' The silverette thought as he walk inside the home, trembling in fear.

He just hope he didn't get blown away this time.

•••

The two were quiet as they travelled to Oga's room. Furuichi let out a small sigh. 'We are never this quiet before' he thought, before entering Oga's room, as the door to the room already opened. As he entered the room, Oga pulled him roughly, causing Furuichi to lose his balance. At that time, Oga grabbed him and embraced the silverette. The embraced silverette shut his eyes tight; he didn't expect this thing at all! 

"Your heartbeat's fast."

Oga remarks, smirking as he does so. Furuichi shut his eyes tighter, "Of course it is, you ass! Do you know how sudden this thing is! Stupid Oga!" He said, muffled a yell on Oga's chest afterwards. "Relax, Beel's not here. He's at the Demon World." Oga let go of Furuichi as he said that, but still hold him firmly with both of his hands. The brunette had that scary look in his eyes, the one equal to 'wanting-to-murder-someone' look. If Furuichi isn't used to that look, he would've shat his pants. But he is still a little bit scared though. "L-Let go.. Oga." He muttered, hoping Oga would listen. Oga did though, letting go of Furuichi, only to push him to his bed. The brunette went on top of Furuichi, pinning him down. Furuichi blushed as he stared at his friend.

The scowl is still there, and there are sweat beading on his temple. His hair stuck to his temple due to the sweat, and his lips looked dry, and a bit chapped. But all in all, he is still looking as good as ever, that's how Oga is.

Furuichi knows he shouldn't have thought about this. Oga is his friend, and he himself is interested in girls to begin with. The silverette looked away, shutting his eyes as he do so.

"Look at me, Furuichi." Oga said, with a warning tone in his voice. Furuichi refused, and it pisses Oga off. "Takayuki." The brunette said next. Furuichi shot his eyes open, looking at the brunette. The brunette sighed, "We are not even in the first name basis, is this really how you want me to treat you?" He said, smirking. Furuichi kept quiet, so Oga keeps on, "Furuichi, do you know why I kissed you earlier?" The brunette asked, hands still pinning the silverette down. The pinned silverette shook his head, trying to hide his terrified eyes as he does so. He hopes that he would never hear the answer, and Oga come out with answers like 'It's a joke' or 'It's an accident' but...

"I was jealous."

He heard it. That's his answer. Furuichi grit his teeth, trying to keep his anger intact. "Hey, Baka-ichi, say something. Don't make me the only one that's talk." He said, only to have Furuichi struggle to be freed. "Stupid.. Oga..!" Furuichi said as he struggles, trying to free from the BoB brawler's hands. Oga scowled, "Stop struggling! What's up with you?!" He said. 

"No, what's up with you!! I was so confused, and this doesn't fucking make sense, because all there is is that I am a guy and I am your friend and Kunieda likes you and... And... Why the fuck are you jealous for?! Is it because the Red Tails'?? Then you should stay with me to begin with! Don't make me confused, you stupid, insensitive bastard!" Furuichi snaps, breathing heavily as he finished. Oga looked stunned, it was clear on his face. Moments after, he laughed. The silverette got even more pissed. Oga continue to laugh for a few seconds before looking at Furuichi straight in the eyes. "Red Tails'? Not interested. Kunieda? She's just wanted to have a fight with me. I only liked you to begin with, and I'm confused too, Baka-ichi. I know you're a damn guy and I know that you're my friend but... I can't help it. I liked you a lot." The brunette said, looking away afterwards. Furuichi can see Oga's ear are getting red, despite the darkness of the room. Furuichi can't help but blush as well. 

"Well, it's not like I hate you anyways.."

The word came off as a mumble, but at a silent night, the words spoke louder and gave more meaning into it. Oga stared at Furuichi for God-knows-how-long. "I know that, dumbass." Oga laughed. Moments after, the laugh subsided, and the room became silent again. Furuichi somewhat knows what is going to happen right now but he keep questioning himself anyways. 'Would he kiss me now?' Is the first thing that comes to his mind. To his surprise, Oga broke the silence, "Hey, now, do you wanna.. Kiss?" He looked at the silverette, who is trying to hold up a laughter. Furuichi giggled, then said, 

"Just do what you want to do already, Stupid Oga."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I said it was a two-shot right? There is no smut in this but if you wanted me to do it the next chapter will be a smut :D
> 
> And please, do comment. I want to know if my writing is horrible and all that.


End file.
